Weary
by Sired
Summary: tired - wearisome - jaded - tiresome - exhausted - fatigued


**A oneshot based almost entirely on a dream I had after reading a story on ffnet. Notes at the end and yes I know its most likely crap. **

* * *

><p>Naru stood their, in the room that contained the cage that held the Kyuubi, the energy monsterdemon/thing currently in the form of a woman, the one who wanted her as her daughter and constantly tried to influence her with words and tugs in the back of her mind.

Tiredly she let her eyes wander over to another figure outside the cage that looked exactly like her, but colored in whites and blacks trading barbs with the kyuubi, her so called inner hallow. Glancing once again around the room her eyes settled on a sword embedded into a pedestal exactly like the one currently on her and her 'hollows' back.

She was so tired, she had been here before and always they would entice her, talk to her, whisper in her ear, each trying to gain what they wanted. Looking at them she, for perhaps the first time just watched and studied them. Time seemed to move in slow motion as there lips moved without sound.

Glancing down at her reflection in the waters of her mind, she studied her scarred face, a gift from the villagers, but it was her single eye that caused her to really pause.

It looked so tired, and she was tired, but more then that she felt... stretched, thin, weary, jaded, exhausted. First the kyuubi, the one who would offer her comfort in her younger years, was always whispering, trying to get her to become her 'daughter' and to make her give up her humanity, using guilty emotions against her for the care she provided in her younger year.

Then came the sword when her 'bloodline' activated, a being supposedly created from her soul in her battle on the bridge in wave, her zanbato. And shortly after her sword came her 'reflection' born in her fight with Oorochimaru 3 days ago, her darker other half, another 'part' of herself.

Tired, so very tired, getting called into her own mind different times, and then just being whisked away when they where finished. Shifting her gaze back she focused on the seal of the cage, idly looking at it as time seemed to slow even more without the others noticing it as they continued there mute conversation. Closing her eyes she couldn't help but ponder, all this started because some other worldly entity stuck another entity into her, joined her soul with its, and all at the direction of her father. The seal itself was also some foreign object on her soul.

Even as her body slept in the real world laying inside the forest tower, here she was feeling tired in her resting body, her soul and body covered in scars not just from the villagers but from the events in her life.

Gazing back at her reflection in the water and into her single remaining eye, as it wavered slowly, she saw something else in her own eye. Something she couldn't define, as an ache bloomed into her chest. All these 'things' tied to her soul, all the scars on her soul.

She had always been just slightly timid here in her own mind where the one who wanted to be her 'mother', and her more assertive darker self called home.

Tired so tired. Closing her eye she felt inside herself her everything, her mind flashing back over her past. Once upon a time, there was an energetic girl. Just some nobody training to become a genin. She once entertained thoughts of becoming hokage, but now she didn't.

Idly she realized that it was fine, it was fine just to be a ninja. It suddenly hit her that long ago she was content. When she was younger she was content to just train, not for her Jiji, or the village, or even her friends, not even to try and become strong enough to stand against the darker influences attached on her soul.

She was content to train just for herself, to be all she could be. Slowly ever so slowly her avatar, her bodily representative of who she was in the sewers of her mind, started to tip forward following some unknown instinct, some unknown desire.

Suddenly as they sensed something, the others shifted there attention onto her as she seemed to fall in slow motion. The Hallow ran, though impossibly even more slowly than Naru, to try and stop something it itself was unsure of. The other two watched one unable to interfere and the other unwilling, as the hallow tried to reach Naru.

Naru's short hair like the rest of her moved in slow motion even as her reflection in the water did the same. The reflection seemed to become brighter, the colors becoming more vivid as Naru and her reflection moved closer together.

Suddenly as the first parts of her touched that of her reflections, her falling slowed even as she started to 'sink' into the reflection, but not the waters itself. And suddenly time, as if playing catchup, sped back to full speed but naru was gone even as her 'hollows' hand dove into the water just a fraction to late.

Suddenly Vertigo struck all three, as they seemed to fall though the water, being swallowed by it. The world of Naru's mind gave a sudden lurch, as it seemed to rotate, before the three entity's where suddenly falling. First was the Zanbato spirit, with Kyuubi and the hollow following shortly after. After hitting the stone bricks that made up the roof of the sewer the three looked up and saw water above them, observing that the floor and roof had reversed themselves.

Frowning at the sudden change they each looked about for any sign of Naru, the hallow was worried the most, as even it had no idea what had happened. That should have been impossible as they where the same person.

Uran, the 'dark one', Naru's inner hollow, turned to Kyuubi and noticed the look of worry on Kyuubi's face. She opened her mouth to question the Bijuu but as her mouth moved no sound came out. This time however she was aware of this fact and grabbed her throat with a vicious frown on her face. Frowning the Kyuubi also tried to speak before stopping mid word the instant she realized even her voice seemed silenced.

Suddenly a speck of a glow came from the waters reflection that was now above them. It grew bigger the 'closer' it got to was edge of the water. Looking closer into the waters its reflection showed a solid glowing ball about to breach the water. Sensing something instinctively Naru's inner hallow started to charge a black ball in her right hand even as the glowing ball started to emerge from the water above.

As the ball touched the edge of the water instead of it emerging, any part of the glowing ball outside the water disappeared. What came out of the ball however was a glowing figure. There was no aura or anything of the sort, simply a golden glow that came from the skin of the naked figure slowly emerging from the water. Finally the figure came out of the water and fell, but unlike the other three it landed gently on its feet.

Naru's glowing figure slowly let her gaze drift over the three figures of Kyuubi, her hallow, and even the human form of her Zanbato. Seeming satisfied, Naru took a single step forward, and just as suddenly her hallow thrust her arm out and fired the black ball of energy she had been charging.

As the ball struck, a dome of pure black energy encompassed Naru's glowing form, and her hallow smirked a slightly sickly smile, glad that she managed to land her attack and still not knowing what was going on. Suddenly a voice seemed to echo from around them, the first sound to be heard as the world had seemed to have gone mute.

"**That won't work**" came Naru's voice before the black dome bubbled and changed into a golden glowing dome.

Slowly the dome of energy started to shrink, and after a second shrunk down to a small golden ball hovering over the palm of Naru's upturned hand. Slowly her head raised, her short hair fluttering in an invisible breeze, and the hallow let out a silent gasp as _both_ of Naru's eye's opened, her face, and body no longer scarred and damaged.

Suddenly Naru waved her free hand, and the avatars of the Kyuubi, and the hallow, where sent careening into the wall. After landing an invisible force crushed them into the floor/roof of this upside-down room. Once again Naru started walking towards the two as a whirlpool formed in the waters above her.

Kyuubi and the Hallow where struggling to get up but only managed to get to their knees, even as the Kyuubi tried to speak more and more frantically but still only silence. Stopping a few yards from the figures, Naru slowly held out the sphere of golden power, even as the hallow glared into Naru's glowing eyes, the question was easy to read in the hallows own eyes '_What, how?_'.

Opening her mouth again, Naru's voice seemed to echo from around them. "**My mind is my power, power is my mind... When uncorrupted by other elements, my mind becomes my purest power.**"

Suddenly, from out of Kyuubi's mouth a ball of pure destructive power hit Naru and enveloped her in an explosion of yokai. Even as the explosion expanded it was suddenly snuffed out, as Naru's now slightly floating figure locked her eye's with kyuubi

"**Only my mind exists in this place**" Naru said her voice still echoing even as the water above her head rippled outward at every word. The water was perfectly still except for the whirlpool and ripples when Naru talked.

Naru's eyes glanced at the silent and passive figure of her zanbato before once again turning her gaze at both both the kyuubi, and her hallow.

"**You who kneel before me desiring destruction, as you wish, my power shall destroy you as you desire.**" Suddenly the golden ball hovering over Naru's still outstretched hand shrunk before being completely snuffed out as nothing more then a spark.

Instantly, Kyuubi's form lost the right side of her chest, as it just seemed to spontaneously explode outward in a localized explosion, even as the same seemed to happen to the lower body of Naru's hallow centered around the left side of the hip.

For the first time sound came as both screamed and thrashed while red yokai and black energy bled from the massive wounds on each in great gout's.

Slowly, Naru's golden figure began to rise into the now expanding whirlpool, even as the funnel opened to show that at the center of the whirlpool was a pitch black orb. Suddenly reality itself seemed to start cracking and break down into motes of golden light, everything and anything was being sucked into the pure black orb even as the glowing figure of Naru entered it.

As the forms of the Kyuubi, the hallow, and even the zanbato, where breaking down into glowing light, the thrashing of the two increased, while the zanbato spirit simply closed her eye's and let herself fade with a small smile on her face. Even the energy bleeding out from the two wounded was changed and being sucking into the orb, Not even the seal, the bars, or anything was spared.

Soon once again, everything was silent and pitch black, before suddenly a small golden pulsing ball emerged hanging suspended in infinite nothing.

* * *

><p>Suddenly Naru sat upright in her bed inside the tower that was in the middle of the forest of death. She looked around her room, seemingly to see the world clearly for the first time. Closing her exposed eye, she seemed to search inside of herself for something, after a few seconds a small content smile grew on her lips before her eye once again opened.<p>

Slowly she held up her hand before her face and closed it repeatedly, studying it. Closing her eye again she reached for her white mask, that covered the entire right side of her scarred face and removed it. She for the first time in years opened both of her blue eyes as she leaned into the moonlight, and lightly ran her hand over the now healed right side of her face.

Even as her left hand returned the mask to her face, her right idly wandered over her belly where the seal that contained the Kyuubi used to be. After a few seconds she leaned back into her bed, as she enjoyed the feeling of contentment that she hadn't felt in years. Turning over and covering back up her smile widened as she felt her chakra moving though her, perfectly calm for the first time in her life, while also feeling more potent then ever.

She idly remembered a snippet of something she had read once. 'Whatever you hold in your mind will tend to occur in your life. If you continue to believe as you have always believed, you will continue to act as you have always acted. If you continue to act as you have always acted, you will continue to get what you have always gotten. If you want different results in your life or your work, all you have to do is change your mind. Because in your own mind, only you can be a god'.

She needed to get back to sleep, she absently realized, after all tomorrow would begin the next faze pf the Chunin exam's.

* * *

><p>A.N<p>

This may be crappy or confuse some people but that's mainly because this was mostly inspired by a dream, that itself was inspired by a fanfic i read before i went to sleep. This has been on my hard drive for awhile and as i came across it i figured why not upload it?

While i don't remember the title of the fanfiction that gave me my dream, i do know that it was a crossover (with bleach if that wasn't obvious).

In this oneshot thingy based on my dream naru finally seems to take a look at herself while inside the seal and subconsciously realizes that she is more then the sum of her parts.

That even though everything that existed there was connected to her soul or even a part of her soul, did it really have to stay the way it was? Be the way it was? After this subconscious empathy she finally realizes that she was more, and goes buddha/god and basically absorbs well everything, remaking her very soul, making it not just whole but more than it was before.

Or at least that's the way my dream went.

Yes even the kyuubi was absorbed, although she has done something impossible and absorbed and destroyed and kyuubi she didn't actually gain any power boost although there are changes.

Her chakra from before is more potent, but more importantly its calm, in fact she is now perfectly in tune with it. So in my dream she ended up with the same size reserves, that are perfectly calm, and more potent.

The biggest change was to her soul, her body is now perfectly in sync with her soul, in fact her 'sense of self' is actually more in her soul than in her mind. Her soul has basically changed, gaining one single ability that she didn't have before, the ability to reform like the biju. Basically unknown to her, that like the bijuu, she can reform herself, and where the soul and mind goes the body tries to follow.

Eventually over time her body's matter will be replaced with chakra, she will still always look like a human and always have chakra but she unknowingly to her, now has a form if immortality that would make a few green with envy. Also unlike the biju who are only chakra given thought and form, she has basically become a soul given form though chakra so is unable to be sealed.

Can someone like the hokage or even just a jonnin kick her around like a soccer ball? Yup, but can they permanently kill her or use seals on her? nope.


End file.
